Be ma boy
by soyeon
Summary: Aujourd'hui les Teen Top tournent leurs clip ' Be ma girl " seulement pour Ricky tout va de travers ... Et la cause c'est LUI, cette personne à qui il pense sans arrêt, cette personne qui occupe ses pensées nuit et jour . Mais en un seul moment tout change lorsque Ricky en parle à Chunji .


Point de vue de Ricky

Aujourd'hui, on tourne le clip de "Be me girl" j'étais tout content mais maintenant je le suis moins ...

Moi qui d'habitude suis doué en danse, je n'arrête pas de me tromper dans les pas depuis qu'on a commencé. La cause, c'est lui. Je le vois s'amuser et rire avec ces filles et ça m'énerve ! Mais pourquoi ça m'énerve ?

Réalisateur: Bon, Ricky on va faire une petite pause, je crois que tu en a besoin.

Moi: Oui, merci...

Je me dirige donc vers la loge du groupe pour me reposer quand un de mes Hyung arrive.

Chunji: Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui? C'est la première fois que je te vois te tromper autant de fois.

Moi: C'est rien, la fatigue c'est tout ...

Chunji: Tu rigoles ! La fatigue ! C'est qui qui dès le matin s'amusait à courir partout ?!

Moi: Oui mais entre temps voilà.

Chunji: Prends moi pour un débile tien, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?!

Moi: Rien Hyung je t'assure.

Chunji: Oui ça va.. Je te lâche pas, tu finiras par me dire ce que tu as.

Sur ces derniers mots, il partit et le tournage reprit. Heureusement pour moi ces filles n'étaient plus là ! A la fin du tournage tout le monde remercia le réalisateur pour son travail.

Niel: Bon ça vous dit qu'on aille boire un verre pour fêter ça ?

Tous: Ouii !

Ljoe: Hum dites ça vous dérange pas si une des figurantes vient avec ?

C.A.P: Heu moi ça me dérange pas.

ChangJo: Alors comme ça y'en a une qui t'as tapé dans l'œil ? dit-il amusé.

Ljoe*gêné*: Bah heuuu oui..

Hein ! Non mais c'est quoi cette vaste blague franchement ! Hooo elle lui a tapé dans l'œil si c'est ti pas meuugnon franchement ! Nan mais ça c'était la phrase à pas dire ! J'étais vraiment énervé et ça Chunji l'avait bien remarqué.

Chunji: Ricky ça va ?

Moi: Hein, heu oui ca va ^^ dit-il avec un faux sourire.

Niel*Inquiet*: T'es sur ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu ne parles pas.

Moi: Non non mais ça va ne vous inquiétez pas.

ChangJo: T'es jaloux parce que a trouvé une fille et pas toi ? x)

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

C.A.P: ChangJo tais-toi !

Ricky: Oui bon on peut y aller please!

Tout le monde me regardait bizarre, faut dire que je n'avais pas trop l'habitude de m'énerver. On se dirigeait tous vers la voiture quand cette fameuse fille arriva et se jeta sur . J'avais juste envie de pousser une gueulante ! Non mais elle se prend pour qui à toucher mon Hyung ! Une fois dans la voiture tout le monde discutait, enfin presque. C.A.P se trouvait devant avec le conducteur, Niel lui était à côté de ChangJo à parler de tout et de rien comme d'habitude et bien évidemment se trouvait à coté de cette fille qui n'arrêtait pas de le coller ! J'en peux plus c'est pas possible elle fait concurrence à la colle Pritt ou quoi ! Et moi pas de chance j'étais à côté de Chunji qui s'approcha de moi.

Chunji*murmurant tout bas*: Il y a un problème avec cette fille ?

Moi: Non aucun!

Chunji: Si, je le vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose alors dis-moi.

Moi: Je sais pas si..

Chunji*le coupant*: Aller dis-moi !

Moi: Ca va on se calme, c'est juste que ... je peux pas supporter cette fille ...

Chunji: Pourquoi ? Elle n'a rien fait pourtant.

Moi: Tu rigoles ! T'as pas vu comment elle colle Hyung ! Elle se prend pour qui

Chunji: Attend t'es en tain de me dire que tu n'es pas jaloux de mais de cette fille ?! O_O

Moi*en rougissant*: mouuii ...

Chunji: T'AIMES..

Il n'a pas eu le temps de continuer sa phrase que je lui mis ma main sur sa bouche. Mais cette andouille l'avait crié bien fort et tous s'étaient retournés sur nous.

ChangJo: Ricky est amoureux ? ^^

Silence ...

Ljoe: Alors Ricky c'est vrai t'aimes bien quelqu'un ?

Moi*rouge de honte*: Heu ... N... non...

ChangJo: C'est ça, à d'autre ! Alors qui est l'heureuse élue je veux savoir ^^

Ljoe: Oui allez dis, je meure j'envie de le savoir aussi ;)

Moi: C... c'est.. Personne..

Niel: C'est bon laissez le tranquille !

Sur ce tous reprirent leur conversation tandis que moi je foudroyais Chunji du regard.

Chunji: Sorry je voulais pas ...

Moi: C'est bon personne n'es au courant ca va.

Point de vue de Ljoe

Alors comme ça Ricky est amoureux de quelqu'un bah tien ...

Moi qui me servais de cette fille pour le rendre jaloux c'est raté. Mais je vais pas en rester la ! Mais apparemment Chunji serait au courant, je vais faire tout pour le savoir.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination, dans un petit café tranquille. Nous avons commandé des boissons et après un certain temps je vis Chunji se diriger vers les toilettes, c'est le moment ou jamais !

Moi: Chunji je peux te poser une question ?

Chunji: Hum mouais mais ça peut pas attendre parce que je lui légèrement occupé là tu vois ...

Moi: Nan ça peut pas attendre.

Chunji: Bon tu veux savoir quoi ?

Moi: De qui Ricky est amoureux ?!

Chunji*choqué* : Pardon ?!

Moi: De qui Ricky est amoureux ...

Chunji: Ho heu personne tu ne le connais pas.

Moi: Le ?!

Chunji*mince la gaffe*: Heu la, tu ne la connais pas !

Moi: Hum mouais ...

Je retournai donc à ma place suivit de Chunji. Alors comme ça Ricky aime un homme ! Il aime un homme ... Quelqu'un d'autre que moi...

Point de vue de Ricky

Je vis enfin Chunji et revenir, mais semblait un peu énervé je me demandais pourquoi.

Moi: Hyung quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ljoe: Ca ne te regardes pas !

Moi: Pa.. Pardon Hyung ...

Pourquoi il me parlait comme ça ? Il aime me faire du mal à ce que je vois ...

Depuis je n'osais plus rien dire et tous l'avaient remarqué enfin tous sauf lui qui était toujours en train de s'amuser avec la Pritt, Jusqu'à ce que je la vois l'embrassé sur la joue. Alors là c'est le grain de semoule qui fait déborder le couscous ! D'un coup je me levai et parti en courant loin de cet endroit ! Je m'arrêtai quelques mètres plus loin pour reprendre mon souffle quand je senti une main sur mon épaule je me retournai et le vis devant moi.

Ljoe: Pourquoi t'es partis comme ça ?

Moi: Pour rien alors maintenant laisse-moi !

Ljoe: Non je ne te laisserai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu !

Moi: Laisse moi tranquille j'en ai marre que tu me fasses souffrir.

Ljoe: Comment ça souffrir ?

Moi : Rien laisse tomber !

Ljoe: Non dis-moi !

Pour seule réponse je repartis en courant mais je fus bientôt rattraper et je mis à pleurer.

Moi*Tout bas*: Hyung ... Je ... je t'aime ...

Ljoe: Tu quoi ?

Moi: Je t'aime ! *En pleurant de plus belle*

Ljoe*Heureux*: C'est vrai ?

J'hochais positivement la tête

Ljoe: Ricky moi aussi je t'aime.

Moi: Quoi ...

Pour seule réponse il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir y gouter, elles étaient légèrement sucrées. Nous étions là au milieu de la rue à nous embrasser, j'étais tellement heureux.

Ljoe: Ricky ?

Moi: Oui Hyung ?

Ljoe: Do you want be ma boy ?

Moi*rougissant*: Ou...oui

Et il me ré-embrassa plus passionnément...

* * *

Voilà c'est mon tout premier OS c'est pas top mais bon ^^


End file.
